Question: $\left(-8x + 1\right)\left(-2x - 10\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= -8x \cdot \left(-2x - 10\right) + 1 \cdot \left(-2x - 10\right)$ $= \left( -8x \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -8x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + \left( -8x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + \left( 80x - 2x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + 78x + \left( 1 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + 78x - 10$